


Right In Front Of You

by TheRoarOfAtlas



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Chrismuts 2k19, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Holiday Havok, Late Night Conversations, Merry Chrismuts one and all!, Oblivious, Parental Problems, wrestlers without the wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoarOfAtlas/pseuds/TheRoarOfAtlas
Summary: My entry for this year's Chrismuts! A short tale about holiday affections, starring Drew McIntyre.[x-posted to Tumblr]Enjoy!
Relationships: Drew McIntyre/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Right In Front Of You

**Author's Note:**

> [!TRIGGER WARNING!: For discussions of impregnation and brief discussion of familial issues. Stay safe!]
> 
> [!WARNING!: For terrible, godawful jokes during intercourse. Forgive me.]

“Hey, you know how you said I could like…come over at any time and how your house is my house and stuff? Well…can I come over?”

There was a grunt. “ _What?_ ”

“C-Can I come visit? Right now?”

“ _It is…_ ” You heard muffled rustling. “ _ **Tree thirty** __in the damn mornin’._ ” Drew’s burr thickened when he was exhausted or annoyed and you felt incredibly guilty as you heard his ‘r’s start to roll.

“I know, I’m sorry! My car broke down a block away. It’s that thing it’s been doing when it gets super cold. I was hoping it would be okay because I let it run for a little bit before driving it but I guess not. I was out with the girls and we lost track of time and then it just kinda'…”

“ _Where are you now?”_ Drew asked.

You bounced in place, trying to keep warm. “Outside your front door?”

“ _Girl, what in the_ _ **fuck-**_ ”

“I know, I _know!_ Can you please let me in?" 

” _Y’ such a pain in my ass_.“ Drew groaned. ” _Stay put_.“

After several minutes of rustling and muffled swearing, you saw a light flick on in the hallway. 

” _Hey, genius._ “ Drew said suddenly. ” _Y’ should still have the spare key to my house from when you house sat for me._ “

"What?!” You squeaked, digging around in your purse for your car keys. Sure enough, dangling right next to the key to your own apartment was the key simply labeled 'spare’. “Oh my God.”

Drew opened the front door in the meantime, looking every bit the huge, cantankerous best friend that he was. “You done wastin’ my ti–what in the _fuck_ are y’ wearin’?" 

"I told you, I was out with the girls-”

“Get _inside_ , Christ. Gonna’ catch yer death.” He interrupted, impatiently hauling you into his kitchen and shutting the door behind you.

You clung to him, whining petulantly when he attempted to dislodge you. “No, you’re so warm!”

“Yeah, and yer _fuckin’_ frigid, so get _off_.” Drew grunted, “how am I supposed to grab your sleeping clothes if you don’t let me go?”

“Oh my God, you’re legitimately the best friend ever.” You said fervently as you released him.

Drew waved your words off with a snort, going into his bedroom. “I’ve got your sweats here somewhere. Shirt too?” He called. 

“ _Please_. I’m freezing.” You replied, sitting down at the kitchen table and removing your heels. You were surprised your legs hadn’t gone blue from the cold.

“You ought t’ shower. Get the heat back in you.” Drew commented as he tossed the clothes to you. 

You shook your head vigorously. “ _No_ way, if my hair gets wet I’ll never be warm again!" 

Drew chuckled, rumpling said hair. "Come get into bed once yer changed then. It _should_ still be warm, even though someone stole me from it.”

“I really am sorry about that.” You apologized.

Drew ignored your contrition, gesturing to the bathroom. “Toothbrush is where y’ left it the last time. Come in when you’re done changing.” He stifled a yawn. “I’ll probably already be back to sleep.”

“Thank you so much." 

"A question, though. Your man’s place is what, a block further than mine?" 

Your heart sank. You had been dreading this. "So…he and I broke up. About a month ago.”

Drew dropped into the seat across from you, his brow furrowed. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked sharply. 

“I didn’t want you to be disappointed! I know you guys got along really well and I know I’m not really… _great_ at long relationships. I don’t know. I didn’t want to fail you, I guess.”

The large man looked incredulous. “Why would I be disappointed? If anythin’, I’m annoyed that you dealt with it alone. You’ve listened to me after every breakup that I’ve ever had like a damn saint.”

“I was actually okay with this one though, I swear. Mostly, it felt like we had been putting it off for ages because the sex was decent or because we didn’t loathe each other.” You shrugged helplessly, picking at the hem of the shirt in your arms “He broke up with me and…God, I’m going to sound like an asshole, but I was sort of relieved.”

“ _Relieved?_ ”

“He gave me some weird ultimatum about how it was _either me or Drew_ , and when I picked you he broke it off.” You shook your head. “Why would I pick a guy that I dated for six months over a guy I’ve been friends with since we were freshmen in college?”

“An ultimatum? _Christ_ , that’s bold. Y'know, the last woman I dated did the same with me.” Drew grinned. “Even threw me some nonsense line about how I couldn’t see what I already had. Strange, right?”

“Which one was this, the curly blonde one?”

“No no, the one with the gray eyes.” Drew sighed, seemingly in spite of himself. “ _God_ , those eyes. But I won’t date a gel who expects me to stop bein’ friends with you.”

“What the hell is wrong with people nowadays?” You huffed. “It’s like they _only_ want to hang out with their significant other in a teeny apartment, and neither person can see anyone else ever for _any_ reason. Why can’t people have friends that they aren’t dating?!”

“A damn shame is what it is. Probably why so many relationships fall through.” Drew observed as you gathered your things and headed to the bathroom to change.

The whole thing grated on you more than you wanted to admit. As you stripped out of the tight outfit you’d worn to your get-together with your lady friends, you felt your frown deepen. Why couldn’t the people you dated reconcile themselves with the fact that Drew had been your best friend for a short eternity? It wasn’t as if you gave Drew more attention than them either! It should be alright that you and your _best friend_ had regular movie nights (that your partners were invited to!). After all, you didn’t prohibit them from hanging out with _their_ friends. 

You sighed in frustration, taking the makeup wipes out of the left drawer beneath the sink. Drew had given you the space shortly after he moved in, the large man exasperated by how many of your skincare things you accidentally left behind every time you came over.

“ _Just take the left damn drawer and chuck all yer shit in it. Wipes, lotion, whatever the fuck_.” He had grumbled over the phone. “ _Stop clutterin’ my sink, woman._ ”

Your toothbrush was also frequently forgotten, which led to you leaving one at his house permanently.

_It must be how he looks_ , you decided while brushing your teeth. _He’s huge and good-looking, they must be threatened by him. If he was a girl, no one would think twice about it._ That didn’t make you feel any better though, because that meant that no one trusted you with him! 

_Is every guy just_ _ **that**_ _insecure?_ You wondered. _But no, Drew said he got the same spiel from that girl he was dating. What the heck is_ _ **wrong**_ _with these people?_ You shook your head at your own thoughts, checking your phone. _Pull yourself together. In a few hours you have to be awake for Christmas Day. You_ _ **have**_ _to get some sleep!_

You hung your clothes on the back of the bathroom door as usual, sternly telling yourself to actually _remember_ to take them with you when you left. Then you padded quietly to the bedroom, turning lights off as you went.

“Hey, yer mum texted me earlier yesterday, she wants us at their house around eleven instead a’ noon, to help set up a table or some shet.” Drew said sleepily, raising the blanket when you sat on the edge of his bed so you could get under it. “Reckon if we get up around nine, we’ll have time for some noshin’ before we have to get t’ work.”

You threw the blanket over your head, curling up into a ball. “Gods, is it illegal to have a day off?” You griped, nudging your elbow into Drew’s side. “Scoot over, you’re hogging the pillows.”

“They are _my_ pillows, woman.” Drew drawled, begrudgingly shifting so you could rest your head beside his own.

“Don’t you test me with your damn semantics, McIntyre. You know I’m the reason you have two pillows.”

“True enough. I’m a simple man.”

You sighed contentedly and closed your eyes as you snuggled up against your best friend, leeching off the heat that radiated from him. “Thanks, Drew. For everything, you know.”

“Anytime. Though you _might_ owe me a bit for this one.” Drew teased.

“I accept this debt with open arms.”

“Oh ye? I may make y’ regret that.” You could tell he was smiling even though you couldn’t see his face in the dark.

This was how it had always been between you two. You had become fast friends due to shared interests in college. Many late nights were spent swapping texts and video recommendations instead of studying, followed by frantic catch-up sessions over the weekends. Your friendship had reached the point where you could tell when Drew was upset about things, even if he did his damnedest to hide his emotions. In turn, Drew could always tell when you were lying. 

“Hey,” Drew whispered after several minutes had gone by. “You still awake?”

You nodded before you remembered that he probably couldn’t see you. “Yeah, what’s up?”

“I was thinkin’.” Drew shifted onto his side. “It’s always been miles less awkward with yer parents, yeah? Probably why I spend the holidays here instead of at home?” He sounded unsure, as if he was asking you.

You waited for a second to see whether he would continue, and then you spoke. “You don’t really seem to have an easy time of it with your folks. I remember when you used to go see them over winter break you’d always come back all weird.”

“They expect a lot from me. S’ hard t’ enjoy the festive atmosphere when all I’m hearin’ is their grievances.” Drew explained, sounding rueful. “I like yer folks. All they want me to do is set up a damn table.”

“Oh.” You murmured, propping your face up with your hand. “So your parents have really high expectations?”

“Nae. They’re always hasslin’ me about when I’ll be givin’ 'em some grandkids.” Drew replied curtly. “As if it’s my goddamn _responsibility_ , even. Since I could have had a job in my da’s business, the two of 'em won’t stop harpin’ on me going off to college instead of findin’ a wife and settlin’ down to pop out a few babes.” His response was blunt, ’ _r_ ’s burring harshly in his agitation. “What _I_ want is nae matter to them.”

He had never spoken much about his parents aside from saying they were old fashioned. Clearly you had no idea just _how_ old fashioned they actually were. “I’m sorry Drew, I didn’t realize-”

“Dun’ apologize.” He sighed, his fingers in your hair. “It’s no one’s fault but my own. I loathe talkin’ about it.” Drew scratched lightly at your scalp, chuckling deep in his throat when you hummed appreciatively. “I love you, y’ always know just what to say.” He teased.

The fondness in his voice when he spoke was almost tangible, a presence that hung thick in the air. You hadn’t noticed it before, but now that you had it felt as though it was pressing down on you. Drew silently carried on making an utter mess of your hair for a few more minutes while you spooled your memory back, feeling as though you were missing something important.

…

_“You’ve got to knock this off, woman.” Despite his gruff words, Drew’s dimples were on full display as he grinned down at you._

_“I wasn’t about to let you get stuck in this airport just because the weather is trash! C'mon, it’s only a sixteen mile hike to the car. I got good parking this time.” You joked, extending a hand to take one of his wheeled suitcases. Drew shrugged it off and instead embraced you tightly, pressing your cheek to his chest._

_“It’s…good to see you again.” He said finally. “Feels like it’s been ages.”_

_“Two weeks is a long stint if you’re missing your best friend.” You agreed, your heart leaping weirdly in your chest as you spoke._

_Drew’s hand slid easily into your own as the two of you trekked through the airport, the jetlagged man chuckling while you regaled him with tales of the latest holiday debacles with your parents._

_“My mom wants me to invite you to our holiday parties next year and I’m like 'Mom, he has his own family and stuff’-”_

_“I’m in.” Drew interrupted._

_You stopped dead in your tracks, forcing him to halt as well. “Uh."_

_"I’d take any excuse not to go back home for break, count me in.” His grip on your hand tightened slightly. “I can cook some stuff if I’m invited. I’m nae chef or anythin’, but I’m not comin’ empty-handed.” Drew muttered._

_“Wh-wh-what about your parents?” You stammered, a little flabbergasted._

_“They’ll live.” Drew shrugged. He seemed utterly unphased by his drastic choice._

…

_You burst through your apartment door, throwing off your coat dramatically. “Kookaburra!” You called, hearing a loud thud in the next room._

_Drew opened the bathroom door, looking annoyed. “Jesus woman, y’ come in here like a damn tornado.” He grumbled, his arms full of content tomcat._

_You ignored his words, instead scooping Kookaburra out of his grasp and snuggling the large, purring animal close. “Who’s a good boy? Who’s been a good Kookaburra-Kookapurra for Drew? I bet it was you!” You praised in a singsong tone._

_“Yeah he was fine until today, when he **shit on the bathroom rug** .” Drew snarled. “He waited until he knew you were comin’ back. He’s an arsehole.”_

_“Who’s a good asshole?” You crooned, laughing a little when Drew rolled his eyes. “Listen, your cats destroyed your curtains when I housesat for you. I can at least wash a rug.”_

_“My gels are **saints** and I’ll tolerate no slander.” Drew proclaimed, opening his arms and wrapping both you and Kookaburra in a loose hug. The cat purred even louder, rubbing against Drew’s chest with a blatantly smug expression on his face. You giggled, pressing kisses to the top of your cat’s head._

_“I’ve missed you.” You murmured._

_“We’ve missed you too.” Drew admitted, roughly rumpling the cat’s fur. Kookaburra pushed harder against Drew’s hand, always a huge fan of your best friend’s manhandling. “Welcome home.”_

…

_“Seems like no matter what I do, I’m pissin’ you off.” Whenever Drew and his girlfriend had an argument, his voice got quieter and quieter. And if there was one thing this woman loved to do, it was **argue** ._

_You had made plenty of noise when you entered his modest home, so it wasn’t as if he didn’t know you were there. You waited awkwardly in the kitchen, your arms full of supplies for the evening’s movie._

_“It’s not fair that you invite them to our house!” She protested loudly. You cringed. You should have known that this argument was about you, maybe you ought to leave and pretend like you hadn’t heard anything? “I never invite any of my guy friends over-!”_

_“First off, this ent our house, it’s **my** house.” Drew interjected calmly. “Secondly, you’ve never asked to invite **anyone** over. You want to invite someone over? By all means. We’ve been datin’ for two months and I ent met any of your fr-”_

_“You’re so annoying! Why won’t you get upset about this?!” She yelled. “If I invited some guy over, you’d obviously be jealous! And yet, you inviting some girl over is something I’m not supposed to be concerned about?”_

_“My friend is nae just **some girl** , you’d do well to remember that.” Drew retorted sharply. “I’m sure you have close friends that you ent dating. That is my friend to me.”_

_“I’m so done with you. Not only are you oblivious, you’re **legitimately** in denial!” She accused, storming into the kitchen. She froze upon seeing you there, then mastered herself and tossed her curly blonde head haughtily. “He’s all yours, sweetheart. Good luck with him.” She snarked, shoving past you to get her coat._

_Drew simply leaned against his bedroom doorway and watched her slowly put on her jacket. It was fairly obvious that she expected him to stop her but Drew wasn’t taking the bait, and she finally left in a huff._

_“Pleasant gel.” He murmured after the sound of her car had faded._

_His dry comment broke the tense silence and you couldn’t help giggling. “I didn’t mean to cause you such a hassle.” You apologized once you reined yourself in. Drew shrugged, stealing the tub of cookie dough that was in your arms._

_“I willnae be fussed abou’ a woman who’s threatened by my best friend.” His simple words warmed you from the inside out and you smiled up at him, grateful that you had such an incredible friend._

…

“I can’t get what the last one said out of my head.” Drew muttered. 

You snapped out of the lull you had fallen into, yawning widely. “What did she say?”

“That I was an idiot.” Drew paused, then snorted. “Of course, I’ve been called much worse than that. But she…said I was an idiot for not seeing what was right in front of me. And for the life of me, I cannae figure what she meant.” He sounded legitimately puzzled and bothered by the whole thing.

“This is getting to you. Why now?” You asked.

Drew shifted onto his side and rested his cheek on his arm, looking up at you. “I dunno. It’s all kind of hittin’ at the same time, like I’m missin’ somethin’ real obvious an’ it’s irritatin’.”

“Like something that everyone else knows about?” You mused, your own curiosity firmly taking hold. “What do you think it could be?”

“I’ve got one theory, but it’s goddamn insanity." 

"Well, tell me anyway. We’re both awake, right? Might as well try to figure it out.”

“I think they were talkin’ about you.” Drew muttered. You froze, your hand momentarily hovering beside the switch for his bedside lamp. “Like I said, its goddamn insanity,” He continued after you clicked the light on. “Yer not one t’ beat around the bush. If you’re interested in someone, y’ persue 'em. I guess all the gels I’ve dated were just barkin’ mad.” He grinned briefly. “I mean, could y’ even imagine us doin’ couple shit? Holdin’ hands and the like?”

“That _does_ sound weird. More importantly, which one of us would forget to replace the toilet paper roll?" 

"Ah, an excellent question. But I’ve got an even more pressing one. Who hogs the damn shower?”

“We-ll, if we’re dating, we’re probably showering together, right?” You theorized. “Save on water and stuff. I could help you wash your hair!”

Drew actually _laughed_ , his dimples even more prominent in his mirth. “You? Help _me?_ More like I’d be spendin’ the whole time keepin’ you from takin’ a tumble!” He teased.

“Hey! I only passed out that _one_ time because I was shitty on watermelon vodka. At least I was in a bathrobe at that point, you didn’t have to see anything too gnarly.” You protested, making him snort. “You’re so _rude_ , McIntyre!”

“ _Gnarly?_ Y’ not exactly hard on the eyes, woman.” Drew stroked his goatee, grimacing. “Nae like me, an unshaven beast of a man.”

“Now now, I happen to like the 'unshaven beast of a man’ look." 

"Oh?" 

"Yeah! With your accent and looks, you’re like something out of a trashy romance novel.” Drew fairly _roared_ with laughter at that and your own nervous exhaustion had you giggling in fits, barely able to believe what you had just said about your best friend. “ _Aye, tis the McIntyre stud, out to sire more bairns_.” You mocked in a terrible approximation of a Scottish accent. “ _Surely he’s set on raiding and pillaging the fair women of the countryside._ ”

Drew covered his face with his hands, still chuckling. “You’re an absolute lunatic. I almost want to ask how many of those damn books you own, but I know I’d regret it.” He sighed heavily after the fact, glancing over at you through his fingers. “I meant what I said though. Y’ not hard on the eyes by any stretch of the imagination. Prettiest woman I’ve ever had the pleasure of callin’ my best friend.”

You weren’t sure what to say to _that_ , feeling a flush creep up to the tips of your ears. “That…it means a lot coming from you.” You replied after several awkward seconds. A sudden urge to ask seized you and you quickly opened your mouth, wanting to speak before you lost the willpower.

Drew beat you to it, however. “Hey. We…I mean, if we liked each other…” He cleared his throat. “We would have hooked up ages ago. We’ve been friends for how many years?”

“Right, yeah.” You agreed quickly. “This is so silly.”

“Ye.” Drew nodded, then reached his hand out. “Silly.” His fingers brushed your cheek and you had to fight back a shiver. Since when had his touch affected you like this? “Dammit woman, what the hell.” He sounded troubled. “You come to my place in the middle of the night, all your shit is already here, we sleep in the same damn _bed_ , I-”

“Drew.” You interrupted his ramble, leaning in to press your forehead against his own.

“What the hell have you done to me?” He whispered, tenderly cupping your cheek.

“Me? This is all _your_ fault!” You protested petulantly, making him smile for a split second. _Gods_ , that smile. Your lips touched his and Drew groaned loudly, threading his fingers through your hair and kissing you back. “All your fault.” You reiterated, breathless and giddy when you pulled away.

Drew pursued your mouth, stealing a second kiss. “What the fuck are we doing?” He murmured. “I want to kiss you over an’ over. _Dammit_ woman, were they all right about us?”

“Does it _really_ matter? I’m certainly not going to give my exes the satisfaction of telling them they may or may not have been correct to be overly suspicious of my friendships.” You reasoned.

“Ye, they’re already insufferable enough as is.” Drew allowed, making you laugh. Your laughter dissolved into the third kiss and Drew growled, sliding his hand up your back and hauling you flush against his body. “I can’t seem to stop kissin’ you." 

He was trying to sound annoyed, but you knew better. You couldn’t help your smile, brushing your nose against his own. "I love that you’re so belligerent.”

“If I’m belligerent, what the _fuck_ does that make you?” Drew snapped, his fingers grappling with the back of your shirt. “Damn woman, getting me to fall in love with you like this. What the hell.”

You pushed and shoved at his side until he shifted onto his back, then quickly moved to straddle him. 

Drew kissed you again, gasping out when you pulled away and started pressing kisses to his neck. “ _Oh_ , Jesus, y’ can’t do that.” The large man protested, hesitantly resting his hands on your spread thighs. “I don’t know how much you want and if you do _that_ , yer probably goin’ ta’ end up with more than y’ bargained for.” He rasped, his words slurring as he got visibly flustered. 

“How much more?” You asked playfully, proceeding to gently nip at his jaw. You were startled by the growl he let out, a flush pinking his face and neck in a manner that was almost _cute_. “Oh. _Oh_.” Your voice was weak. 

“Dammit woman, don’t tease me.” Drew grumbled. “S’ embarrassin’ enough as is, everyone always has a good laugh over m’ noises.”

“Laughing is basically the furthest thing from my mind right now. What other sounds do you make?” Your fingers dug into his shirt. “Where do I need to touch you to make more noises?”

Drew’s smile was nothing but a flicker in the dim light from the bedside lamp. “You sayin’ y’ like a noisy man?” He mused, “that’s a new one. Normally I’m scolded for bein’ too loud.”

You shook your head, feeling his body relax slightly underneath you. “We’re in the comfort of your own home, why would it-”

“I can get _very_ loud.” Drew interrupted, stressing the word. “I’m not exactly hard to please, an’ because of that…” he paused, clearing his throat. “Well, er, I’m a vocal bastard.”

“Make as much of a commotion as you want.” You announced firmly. “Can you take off your shirt?”

“If you take off yours.” The large man bargained with a cheeky smirk. The smirk fell flat when you immediately obliged, his jaw slacking ever so slightly. “Oh gods, I am a _lucky_ man.” Drew muttered, halfway talking to himself. He struggled to get out of his own shirt, the two of you laughing when it got caught up under his arms and you had to rescue him from it.

Your laughter dissipated into a whimper when he ghosted his mouth over one of your breasts, the stubble from his beard setting your nerves alight. His tongue and teeth quickly woke your left nipple, laving and tugging the flesh until you whimpered out, “ _Drew_ …”

Drew snarled, his teeth bared against your skin. “Gods, I love the sound of my name from yer lips.” He said bluntly, tweaking your nipple with his fingers as he moved to your other breast. 

You laced shaking hands through his hair and held him in place, unable to stave off the way your hips jerked at his ministrations. “You’re hard already?” You gasped, feeling the bulk of his cock press against you through layers of clothing.

You could _sense_ him roll his eyes. “Jesus Christ woman, _yes_. You’re on top of me, shirtless, fuckin’ yer hips down onto mine while I torment your tits an’ you make incredible noises. _I’m hard_.” Drew snarled loudly, gripping your hips and holding you tightly while he rutted his cock back and forth. “So fuckin’ hard for you, I…” he paused, a strange expression flitting across his face. 

“What is it? Drew, are you okay?” You asked cautiously. 

“I just…look, if we do this…” Drew hesitated, his hands in your hair once more. He pressed your foreheads together, blue eyes searching your own. “I don’t want to lose you.” He said plaintively. “If we do this, but we have an argument or somethin’, if shit happens, I… _dammit_ woman, I don’t know what I would do if I lost you.”

“We could still argue even without getting involved like this.” You pointed out. “Friends fight, Drew. _Best_ friends fight.”

He nodded, looking down. “I-It’s…I dunno’, other gels couldn’t hurt me like I know that you can hurt me.” He murmured. “I didn’t know what I felt for you for the longest damn time because I never felt that way about anyone else. I figured it was friendship. I wanted to _believe_ it was friendship, y'know?”

“I do know. I understand if you don’t want to go any further tonight. I don’t want to rush you." 

Drew groaned, much louder than you had expected. "I want to go as far as I can with you in case this is all just some weird dream I’m havin’. I’m scared, ye, but I’m so fuckin’ hungry for anythin’ you’ll permit. _Christ_ , I’m fuckin’ starved for you.” He confessed, still refusing to make eye contact. “I don’t want to stop.”

“Then we can keep going.” Drew’s thumbs dragged roughly over your pert nipples and you bit down on your lower lip to muffle the embarrassing noise you made. “ _Ah-_ ”

Drew hunted for more kisses, barely giving you time to breathe before he started fucking his tongue in and out of your mouth. His thumbs kept circling, teasing the taut skin of your breasts mercilessly. Every sound you made he echoed dazedly, obviously losing control over himself in the task at hand. “I have to be inside you. I have to.” He gasped against your lips, “Fuckin’ _Christ_ , woman, you’ve destroyed me. I’m all a mess from wantin’ you." 

"You have me, Drew. You’ve always had me.” You breathed. 

Drew tugged at the waistband of your sleeping pants, the gesture strangely gentle despite the frenzy he was working up into. “Get these off.” He ordered. “Please. Thank you.”

“Et cetera.” You teased, playfully flipping his hair up over his face so he couldn’t see for a second and then standing up to wriggle out of your pants. 

Drew rumbled out a swear, his hands gripping your thighs tightly to help you keep your balance. “Right here? Like this?” He asked hopefully. “You could just sit down on my cock right here-”

“Not unless you get your boxers off.” You pointed out, grinning at how flustered he was. “What are you all worked up about?”

Drew shoved the hair back out of his face, leveling you with an intense look. “We just figured out five seconds ago that we want to rail each other an’ you’re askin’ _me_ why I’m worked up? You’re sittin’ on my lap, lettin’ me fuck your mouth with my tongue, lettin’ me _touch_ you, and you’re _still_ askin’ why I’m worked up? Jesus Christ woman, I’m fuckin’ insatiable on a good day.”

“Really?” Now you felt a bit shy, as laughable as that sounded. Being shirtless in front of your best friend was one thing; you had both seen each other in various states of undress over the years. But knowing that _you_ were someone he was interested in? It was incredibly exciting and terrifying all at once. 

“ _Yes_.” Drew reached over, scrabbling at his bedside table’s drawer. You took the opportunity to run your hands greedily over his chest, feeling his heart race under your touch. The harsh exhale that he let out seemed to ripple through your entire body. “Don’t tease me, woman." 

"I just want to touch you.” You assured him, tracing the curve of his left pectoral. “You’re impressive, you know.”

“A miracle of modern fitness, ye?” Drew joked, his free hand cradling the back of your neck. “Now kiss me,” he breathed, “and then get the _fuck_ onto my cock.”

“Is this my Christmas present?”

“ _Woman_ -" 

"Am I going to have a white Christmas, Drew? Are you planning on decking my inner halls?”

Drew put his hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter too late. “You’d think that terrible jokes would be enough to entirely kill my mood, but it’s jus’ makin’ me realize how damn much I love you.” He admitted ruefully. A condom packet was pressed into your hands. “ _Please_ woman.”

“Alright, alright.” You relented, tearing the foil. Drew wrestled his boxers off, fully exposing himself to you for the first time and _gods_ , he did not disappoint. You were momentarily transfixed, hands going still as you took in the way his chest heaved and his cock twitched in anticipation. You noticed the blush on his upper chest and neck absently, leaning in to kiss his stomach and then roll the condom down over his waiting cock. 

Drew hissed at the contact, his fingers digging into the blankets underneath him. “ _Christ_.”

“Want to make some grandkids for those parents of yours?” You teased, giving him your best 'cat that ate the canary’ look. 

“You like tormentin’ me, you fuckin’ sadist?” Drew sounded absolutely pitiful. “I’ll beg. I’m no good at it, but damn it I will.”

“No no, you’re fine like this.” With that airy reply, you straddled him once more. Drew wrapped his hand around the base of his cock, holding himself steady for you. 

“Just…go slow. I’d hate to jump the gun.” He mumbled, his attention fixed on the apex of your thighs. You tilted his chin up with one finger as you slowly sank down onto him, wanting to see his reaction. The large man didn’t disappoint, those blue eyes rolling back in his head in bliss. “ _Jesus fuck_.” He groaned.

“Gods, you’re huge.” You winced, canting your hips back and forth in an attempt to settle onto him more evenly.

“ _Hah_ , don’t move, _shit_ -” Drew grappled with your thighs, panting, “woman, if you move I will _absolutely_ come. Just give me a second.”

“We should have done this _ages_ ago.” You moaned, making Drew laugh breathlessly. “You feel incredible, oh my _God_ -”

“The feelin’s mutual, trust me.” His pelvis rocked up against you, your skin meeting his with a sharp _slap_. Drew growled, his fingers digging into your hips to guide your motions. “I want to rail you through the damn mattress.”

“I’m not going to stop you.” You gasped, grinning at the way he snapped his teeth. “Do whatever you want, it’s all _great_.”

Drew pinned you to his chest and rolled the two of you over, pressing your back to the mattress. For a few precious seconds, he caressed your cheek. His expression was heartbreakingly fond. “Tell me if I’m too rough, ye?”

“Of course." 

He buried his cock in you as deeply as he could and you cried out in delight, your nails scratching at his back. "Gods, _Gods_ , woman you’ll ruin me.” The large man sighed, seeming to love the way you raked your fingers through his long hair. “You’re incredible, y’ so fuckin’ incredible." 

Drew balanced his weight on one elbow and snuck a hand between your bodies, rubbing circles into your clit. You threw your head back and he latched onto your breast again; you could feel him smile against your skin when you whimpered pitifully. 

His volume increased with your own, his deep growls and rumbles of satisfaction doing wonders for your fever-pitched arousal. "God Drew, _please_ -” you mewled, not entirely sure what you were begging for.

“McIntyre’s got you, love. For as long as you’ll have me.” He murmured raggedly against your ear. “Come on, love. Come apart for Drew." 

…

It felt like seconds after you closed your eyes you jerked them open again, groaning at how loud your alarm was. Wrapped around you, the warm mass that was Drew muttered something uncharitable. "Drew? Hey, we have to get up.” You yawned, patting his head. “We promised.”

You felt his whole body stiffen and then he abruptly sat up, looking at you with something akin to bewilderment. “I…” Drew sighed, shaking his head. “Shit, we really stepped in it, didn’t we?”

“What do you mean?” You asked in confusion.

“I know you probably didn’t intend to have all the things ye said taken seriously. That’s fine. I don’t want y’ feelin’ like this has to continue or anyth-” You interrupted his nervous muttering with a kiss. Drew smiled tentatively after you pulled back, his eyes crinkling at the edges. “I assume you’re tellin’ me I’ve got it all wrong?" 

” _Incredibly_ wrong. I wouldn’t let anyone else keep me up all night.“ You answered matter-of-factly, stretching your arms over your head.

Drew huffed out a breath, his eyes hungrily roving your exposed skin. "Could keep you up tonight too, if yer not careful.” He grinned.

“Jesus Christ, have mercy on me.” You begged, stifling another yawn. “Ugh, now we have to deal with my parents and I just _know_ my mom will be super smug-”

“Hey, who gives a fuck?” The soft smile on his face belied the harshness of his words. Drew wrapped you in his embrace once more, cradling your head to his chest. “I’ll be able to spend the whole day with you. _And_ Boxing Day. I’m the luckiest man alive.”

“You really think so?” You asked shyly, tracing little circles on his stomach.

“I know I am.” Drew replied, tilting your chin up to rub his nose against your own. “Now, we got to be off. Get in the shower so we can settle the argument of who hogs it.”

“Hey, I thought we agreed we would shower together!”

“If we shower together, we ent goin’ to yer parents. Nae, _get!_ ”


End file.
